


Why This Jubilee?

by Shachaai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: Canada and Germany discuss the definition of stress-baking.





	Why This Jubilee?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr (winter 2016).
> 
> _Yes,_ the title is a truly terrible pun.

“…Are you stress-baking?”

Canada, to quote many cliché stereotypes, looks like an angel when he has just woken up. His eyes look their most purple then, a soft slumberous shade like twilight, very large and sleepy with his glasses sliding down his nose when he raises the back of his hand to cover a yawn. Sleep-shirt gaping halfway along his shoulder, and his hair a mess like Prussia’s little birds have decided to nest in it.

Germany has to cough and remind himself he was in the process of taking a tray of lebkuchen out of the oven, turning his attention away from the pretty picture his house-guest makes in the kitchen doorway so his biscuits do not burn. “I am not familiar with that term.”

“It’s when you bake. When you’re stressed. A lot.” Canada is sounding more awake with every word, something Germany is doing his best to ignore whilst sliding his tray of lebkuchen on top of a cooling rack. His last remaining cooling rack, as all the others are already being used. “Al does it when he’s had a bad argument sometimes; he makes an army of apple pies. Then he eats them.” A pause for another muffled yawn, and then the sound of Canada’s slippered feet. “Says stabbing them with his fork helps him feel better.”

“That does not,” Germany says carefully, sliding off his oven gloves and laying them down beside the lebkuchen, “sound very healthy.”

“S’better than stabbing someone at the UN.” A familiar weight bumps into Germany’s back from behind: Canada’s head, pressing between Germany’s shoulder-blades like an anchor, a point of reference.

He is very warm, a different kind of heat to the unyielding oven Germany has been baking beside for three hours now. Germany’s neck feels hot, and his cheeks, hotter.

“Why are you stress-baking?” asks Canada. His hands are on Germany’s hips, fingers sleepily looping through the hoops on Germany’s jeans where he had forgotten to put his belt. “Is it because I sucked your dick last night?”

Germany splutters. _ “Why would _ that -”

“You seemed embarrassed about it, is all.” Apparently it is too early for Canada to deal with embarrassment. He sounds very calm, despite his line of questioning and the way Germany has gone rigid with shock in his hold, turning his head so Germany can feel the rub of his cheek through his thin jumper. “And it was the first time, so.”

_ “No,_” says Germany, very firmly, and turns around in Canada’s grasp so he can look at his sleepy house-guest once more. He has to restrain his hands at his sides to refrain from pushing back some of the tumbling curls around Canada’s face, raking back their mess with his fingertips. Raking back the mess of Canada’s hair had led to all of last night’s events, and Germany does not need to be reminded of last night’s events whilst standing in the midst of food in his kitchen. That is _ unhygienic. _ “It is not because you- because of _ that.” _

“Oh,” says Canada. His mouth makes a very pretty _ o. _ …Germany is _ not thinking about this. _ “Why _ are _ you stress-baking then?”

Germany frowns. “I do not stress-bake.”

Canada blinks at him. And then lets go of Germany’s belt-loops with one hand so he can push his glasses up his nose and then very pointedly, glance at the tray of lebkuchen on the countertop right beside them. And the second tray of lebkuchen beside the _ fresh _ tray of lebkuchen.

And then further along the countertop, which is currently playing host to five freshly-baked bundt cakes (two of which have already been decorated), two trays of cinnamon stars, and one loaf of hefezopf.

And then he just as pointedly looks back at Germany, not looking at all sleepy any more.

“…I have had a stressful year,” says Germany.


End file.
